The present invention relates to a computing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to navigating within a software application.
In software applications, information is available to users in many areas in a user interface (UI). As the amount of information that is available for display increases, some information may be hidden in the UI and accessible on another page, another window, etc. Quick and easy access to information wherever it is located has become ever so important.
One method used in applications to view relevant information is through a pop-up window. Current pop-up windows only display the information. If other relevant information is available in the application that may be related to the information in the window, the user is has to access the other information by clicking on an item outside the open pop-up window.
As an example, in a healthcare software application that includes a Status Board in an Emergency Department, if a user wanted to order status information, access a new order, and new result information, the user would have to double-click separate icons to see that information. In such an environment, the ability to quickly view patient information with minimal navigation would be beneficial to healthcare providers.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved method for accessing relevant information in a software application. This and other needs are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.